No Conspiracy
by 35Rhums
Summary: Santana se va quedando sin palabras, y sólo una palabra parece tener sentido ahora. "Nunca".


**Disclaimer: ****Glee no me pertenece, le pertenece a RIB y a FOX.**

**A/N: Hola, tengo muchos Brittana feelings luego del capítulo del jueves, espero que les guste este pequeño one-shot. Muchos saludos, Nati.**

**A/N2: El título, parte de la canción Two way street, de Kimbra.**

No Conspiracy.

Cuando recibió la llamada de Tina, su corazón pareció romperse un poco. No se lo esperaba en absoluto, fue un golpe bajo. Una simple palabra escuchó por el otro lado de la línea y sintió como los celos afloraban, como esa sensación de pérdida, en su pecho aumentaba, como el temor de perder a Brittany crecía. "Bram" es lo único que recuerda, una simple palabra que la hizo consiente de todo lo que estaba haciendo mal.

-_Bram.-_ pronunció con asco, luego de que Tina cortara la llamada.-_ ¡Qué estupidez es eso!-_ dijo un poco molesta, mientras miraba su habitación con un poco de nerviosismo. De inmediato se sentó en su cama, intranquila, mirando todo a su alrededor. Sabía que se refería a Brittany, claro que lo sabía, es sólo que no quería asimilarlo aún. También sabía que habían terminado, y que su ex-novia era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, pero nunca imaginó que dolería así. Miró la fotografía junto a su cama, y sonrió al ver a Brittany feliz junto a ella, y no pudo evitar recordar aquel hermoso momento junto a la joven rubia. Pero, era eso y ya, un recuerdo y ya.

Con tristeza miró el reloj, eran casi las 5 de la tarde, nerviosamente unió sus manos, para luego mirar el suelo. ¿Qué haría? No tenía la mínima idea, los minutos pasaban más rápidos de lo que esperaba, el tiempo seguía avanzando y la respuesta parecía ocultarse aún más.

-_¿Qué debo hacer?-_ pensó angustiada. Ya todas las ideas le parecían ridículas, ya caía en la cuenta de que todo había sido su culpa.- _¿Por qué la dejé ir?- _se increpó una vez más tratando de tranquilizarse. Sin saber por que se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas, algo que le diera alguna pista, algo que le dijera que era lo correcto, algo que le dijera como sentirse, como enfrentar esto. Pero no había nada.-_ Debo ir…-_ suspiró de pronto Santana.-_ Debo hablar con ella.-_ dijo con angustia mientras peinaba su cabello con frustración. Sí, frustración porque no tenía idea que era lo que debía decirle, no tenía idea como reaccionar, ya no eran nada.

Recordó aquella vez que le declaró su amor a Brittany, recordó la angustia del rechazo, recordó las palabras que tanto trabajo le habían costado decir, recordó cada palabra que había salido de su boca. "_Por favor, di que también me amas"_ 7 palabras, 7 palabras llenas de desesperación, llenas de temor, pero también llenas de esperanza, pero junto a ese recuerdo apareció Artie. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse en su cama.-_No puedo…-_ dijo en voz alta, esta vez. Es que realmente nada tenía sentido, ella había hecho esto, todo esto era su culpa. Miró una vez más la fotografía que allí se encontraba y recordó la primera vez en que había invitado a Brittany a salir. Recordó a Rory, y todo su cuerpo se tensó, recordó todo aquello que le había dicho al chico, y sin saber porque todos sus celos florecieron. "_Yo… deseo que tomes mi mano"_ 6 palabras más, sonrió ante el coraje que había tenido en ese momento, sonrió al recordar el camino que la llevó a ese momento, a todas las cosas que habían pasado entre ellas, recordó la espera, recordó lo mucho que había deseado tener a Brittany, lo mucho que añoraba amarla, cuidarla, protegerla. Recordó lo feliz pero insegura que aún se sentía en ese momento.-_Ya no es lo mismo de antes, ya no tengo miedo de necesitarla.-_ dijo más decidida Santana.-_ Debo verla, tengo que hacerlo.-_ dijo poniéndose de pie, aún sin tener un plan o algo en mente, sólo el instinto, sólo el amor la movía. Subió a su auto, pensando en que "pensarían" al verla llegar de este modo, pero no le importaba, sus recuerdos las hacían luchar, quería recuperarla, quería verla una vez más, quería recordarle el camino que habían recorrido. "_Brittany, siempre será mi novia"_, otras 5 palabras. Otro sentimiento más, otro recuerdo más. Si alguien pudiera ayudarla en este momento, si alguien pudiera asegurarle que todo volvería a ser lo que fue aquella vez, si alguien pudiera decirle que todo estaría bien… Si alguien pudiera demostrarle que esas palabras jamás cambiarían, si alguien… le trajera la tranquilidad que tanto sentía cuando estaba con la rubia, si alguien pudiera regalarle una vez más la alegría de ser parte de la vida de Brittany, si solo pudiera recuperarla, si solo pudiera besarla una vez más, demostrarle una vez más cuanto la amaba, pero no, es como si volviera al principio, es como si volviera a amarla en secreto, como si todo lo que estaba sintiendo fuera un error, era como si reviviera sus más profundos secretos… _"Solía observarte en secreto"._ 4 simples palabras que volvían a cambiar todo, 4 palabras que le recordaban que desde el principio la había amado, que desde el principio la había necesitado. Recuerda haberle confesado su más grande secreto a Brittany hace unos cuantos meses, recuerda haber sido completamente trasparente con la que era su novia… y mejor amiga. Santana se daba cuenta ahora, más que nunca de que la amaba, de que sería capaz de volver a contar el número de veces en que Britt le sonreía, que sería capaz de volver a entregarse por completo, de volver a intentarlo.

-_Soy una tonta.-_ suspiró con sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas mientras miraba la solitaria carretera en dirección a Ohio. Suspiró tratando de encontrar un poco de calma, tratando de encontrar un recuerdo alentador que le diga que vale la pena. Que vale la pena luchar por el amor de Brittany, que vale la pena regresar. Un recuerdo que le diga, que ella también la necesita. "_También te extraño"_ ni una palabra más ni una menos, sólo 3, ¿necesitaba algo más? Tal vez, pero por ahora era el recuerdo que necesitaba para llegar a aquella escuela, era el motor que no la dejaría detenerse hasta cumplir su objetivo.

El temor de no saber si hacía lo correcto, recorría su cuerpo con rapidez, el temor de regresar y ver todo perdido, la torturaba. Caminó por los pasillos de la escuela, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, fingiendo que regresaba para demostrar que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, demostrar que su corazón jamás podría ser roto. Pero en realidad todo era mentira.

No es necesario describir que ocurrió en cuanto entró a esa sala, entró con la frente en alto como si le debieran más que respeto, más que admiración. Entró y fingió una vez más, entró y se mintió a si misma una vez más. La vio sentada, la vio con cara de no poder creérselo y por un momento, Santana tampoco se lo creyó. ¿Por qué habría de mirarla así? Al parecer ya nada la hacía sentir bien. ¿Había cometido un error al ir? Ignoró la respuesta, porque cualquiera que fuera, le dolería. Y eso ya no podría fingirlo.

Trató distraer su mente con encuentros tal vez casuales, trató de distraerse del recuerdo de Brittany, pero era imposible. Hasta la más inocente reunión con Sue, la trasladaban al momento en que las palabras se acortaban cada vez más. _"Te amo"_, ¡qué daría por volver a decirle eso a Brittany! Decírselo una y otra vez, hasta que todo aquello que ocurría… parara. Hasta que pudiera volver al momento en que miraba los ojos de Brittany y entendía que era allí donde pertenecía, en que sentía los labios de Brittany en los suyos y descubría que nada se le podría comparar. Santana cayó en la cuenta del largo camino que había recorrido, comprendió el peso de sus palabras, comprendió la importancia de todo aquello que alguna vez dijo, comprendió la intimidad y el envolvente sentimiento que formaba parte de ella. Lástima que haya sido tan tonta, lástima que la haya dejado ir, ¿no? Porque luego de todo esto, luego de esas 2 palabras, esas 2 grandes palabras, ¿qué podría superarlo?

-_Déjalo ir.-_ dijo Sam.

-_Nunca.- _contestó Santana sin mirarlo.

Claro, esa simple palabra podría superarlo todo. Nunca.


End file.
